Type expert
A type expert (Japanese: タイプエキスパート type expert) is a Pokémon Trainer who specializes in just one type. These Trainers are most commonly Gym Leaders, Trial Captains, Island Kahunas, or members of the Elite Four. There are also some es that specialize in one type, such as s, who specialize solely in training and battling with Pokémon. In the Pokémon anime, two former of aim to become type experts, with wanting to specialize in the type and aspiring to be a great specialist. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the Type Expert Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament features type experts from all of the core series regions known at the time. |Bug (type)|Bug-type}} experts * Bugsy of the Azalea Gym * of the * Burgh of the Castelia Gym * Viola of the Santalune Gym * Team Skull Boss Guzma * Yoshimoto of the Chrysalia Kingdom * s * s * s |Dark (type)|Dark-type}} experts * Karen of the Indigo Elite Four * Sidney of the * Grimsley of the * Nanu of Ula'ula Island * Kotarō of the Yaksha Kingdom * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * s |Dragon (type)|Dragon-type}} experts * Lance of the Indigo Elite Four and Indigo Champion * Clair of the Blackthorn Gym * Drake of the * Drayden of the Opelucid Gym * Iris of the Opelucid Gym and Unova League * Drasna of the * Zinnia * Ryuki * Rod of the Pokémon Dome * Nobunaga of the Dragnor Kingdom * s |Electric (type)|Electric-type}} experts * Lt. Surge of the Vermilion Gym * Wattson of the Mauville Gym * Volkner of the Sunyshore Gym * Elesa of the Nimbasa Gym * Clemont of the Lumiose Gym * Sophocles of the Hokulani Observatory * of the Lightning Club * Steve of the Pokémon Dome * Ginchiyo of the Violight Kingdom * Clembot of the Lumiose Gym * s * s * s * s |Fairy (type)|Fairy-type}} experts * Valerie of the Laverre Gym * Mina of Poni Island * Lillie * s * s |Fighting (type)|Fighting-type}} experts * Bruno of the Indigo Elite Four * Chuck of the Cianwood Gym * Brawly of the Dewford Gym * of the Battle Arena * Maylene of the Veilstone Gym * Marshal of the * Korrina of the Shalour Gym * Hala of Melemele Island and the * Kiyo of the Fighting Dojo * of the Fighting Club * Yoshihiro of the Pugilis Kingdom * s * s * s * s * s * s * s * * s * |Fire (type)|Fire-type}} experts * Blaine of the Cinnabar Gym * Flannery of the Lavaridge Gym * of the * Chili of the Striaton Gym * Malva of the * Kiawe of the Wela Volcano Park * of the Fire Club * of the Pokémon Dome * Hideyoshi of the Ignis Kingdom * Mr. Moore of the Lavaridge Gym * Team Magma members ** Maxie ** s ** s * s * s * s * s |Flying (type)|Flying-type}} experts * Falkner of the Violet Gym * Winona of the Fortree Gym * Skyla of the Mistralton Gym * Kahili of the * Masamune of the Avia Kingdom * Walker of the Violet Gym * of the Mistralton Gym * s * s |Ghost (type)|Ghost-type}} experts * Agatha of the Indigo Elite Four * Morty of the Ecruteak Gym * Phoebe of the * Fantina of the Hearthome Gym * Shauntal of the * Acerola of the Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) and the * Nō of the Spectra Kingdom * , Orange League * s * s * s |Grass (type)|Grass-type}} experts * Erika of the Celadon Gym * Gardenia of the Eterna Gym * Cilan of the Striaton Gym * Ramos of the Coumarine Gym * Mallow of the Lush Jungle * Rosie of the Neon Colosseum * Nikki of the Grass Club * Motonari of the Greenleaf Kingdom * * s |Ground (type)|Ground-type}} experts * Giovanni of the Viridian Gym * Bertha of the * Clay of the Driftveil Gym * Hapu of Poni Island * Shingen of the Terrera Kingdom * Team Magma members ** Maxie ** s ** s * s |Ice (type)|Ice-type}} experts * Lorelei of the Indigo Elite Four * Pryce of the Mahogany Gym * Glacia of the * Candice of the Snowpoint Gym * Brycen of the Icirrus Gym * Wulfric of the Snowbelle Gym * of the Pokémon Dome * Mitsuhide of the Nixtorm Kingdom * Sina * s * s |Normal (type)|Normal-type}} experts * Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym * Norman of the Petalburg Gym * Lenora of the Nacrene Gym * Cheren of the Aspertia Gym * Ilima of the Verdant Cavern * Hero of the Aurora Kingdom * Heroine of the Aurora Kingdom * s * s |Poison (type)|Poison-type}} experts * Koga of the Fuchsia Gym and Indigo Elite Four * Janine of the Fuchsia Gym * Roxie of the Virbank Gym * Team Skull Admin Plumeria * of the Science Club * Nene of the Viperia Kingdom * Villainous team Grunts ** s ** s ** s ** s ** s ** s ** s ** s * s * s * s * s * s * s |Psychic (type)|Psychic-type}} experts * Sabrina of the Saffron Gym * Will of the Indigo Elite Four * Tate and Liza of the Mossdeep Gym * of the * Lucian of the * Caitlin of the * Olympia of the Anistar Gym * Dexio * Aether Branch Chief Faba * Murray of the Psychic Club * Kenshin of the Illusio Kingdom * s * s |Rock (type)|Rock-type}} experts * Brock of the Pewter Gym * Roxanne of the Rustboro Gym * Roark of the Oreburgh Gym * Grant of the Cyllage Gym * Olivia of Akala Island and the * Gene of the Rock Club * Ujiyasu of the Cragspur Kingdom * of the Pewter Gym * Forrest of the Pewter Gym * s |Steel (type)|Steel-type}} experts * Jasmine of the Olivine Gym * of the Hoenn League * Byron of the Canalave Gym * Wikstrom of the * Ieyasu of the Valora Kingdom * Colress * Molayne of Ula'ula Island and the * Riley * s |Water (type)|Water-type}} experts * Misty of the Cerulean Gym * Cissy of the Mikan Island Gym * Wallace of the Sootopolis Gym and Hoenn Champion * Juan of the Sootopolis Gym * Crasher Wake of the Pastoria Gym * Cress of the Striaton Gym * Marlon of the Humilau Gym * Siebold of the * Lana of the Brooklet Hill * of the Water Club * Motochika of the Fontaine Kingdom * of the Cerulean Gym * Violet of the Cerulean Gym * of the Cerulean Gym * Lola of the Pewter Gym * Team Aqua members ** Archie ** s ** s * s * * s * s * * s * * s Category:Characters * es:Experto en Pokémon de tipo determinado it:Esperto di tipo zh:属性专家